


Moving on

by Geekygirl669



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Past Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Mick moves on





	Moving on

When Len died Mick was heartbroken (not that he ever told anyone that) and he never thought he could feel the way he did for Len again. But then he did.

Ray.

Ray was a light at the end of the tunnel for Mick. 

There relationship didn't start off very well. Ray was way more invested in their relationship then Mick was but after a couple of months Mick started to feel the same way as Ray.j

KMick still thought about Len of cause he did. They were together for 30 years. But Mick loved Ray he really did. Mick was happy for the first time in awhile. And mick was terrified that he would mess everything up and that he would loss Ray as well.

But Ray always forgave Mick. 

It freaked Mick out sometimes because no matter how happy he was with Len he never felt as settled down as he does now with Ray.

And he thanks Ray for that everyday (not that he actually say thank you to Ray)

He also thanks Len for helping him be who he is and convincing him to give being a legand a go.

Mick loved Len he always will, but now he has Ray who loves him and helps him through the days when he really misses Len and making every other day good. 


End file.
